1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a fixing device for a circuit board, and more particularly to a fixing device for assisting fixation of the circuit board in an electronic apparatus and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fixing device for a circuit board is usually configured as an engaging groove provided on a sidewall of a housing for insertion of an end of an expansion card thereinto. Through this, the expansion card can be positioned stably in the housing.
However, because the size of the circuit board of different expansion cards differs and the position of the engaging groove is fixed, if the size of the expansion card to be inserted into the engaging groove differs from that of the engaging groove, the expansion card cannot be positioned in the housing. Hence, use of the conventional fixing device is limited.